NEW LIFE: VAMPIRE FAMILY
by ms.cullen4ever
Summary: Takes place after Breaking Dawn Basically Carlisle changed a young boy named Collin who is about 15 and he is verry alone. I get in a terible accident and have to be changed. My vampire life may not go so swell. read and find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

" Be right over Olivia." I hung up the phone. My neighbor Olivia had just called and asked if I wanted to come over and hang out. She lived across the street from me so it took about five minutes to make it to her house.

I tied up my dog so he wouldn't follow me and headed down my road. I was happily skipping because Olivia had a twilight poster she was going to give me. Some may say I am a little obsessed with Twilight. But I say I just like it A LOT.

I didn't even see it coming. I t was like a blurr. I didn't have time to think. I tried to move but was to late. The last thing I heard was a scream that I relized had came out of my mouth. And then the crash as something collided with me and al went black.

_______________________________________________________-

I tried to open my eyes but eventually gave up. I heard something beeping really slow and a smooth voice talking.

" She has broken so many bones and lost a lot of blood. There really is no chance of her living. I am afraid to doom her to this life but I hate to see her die and I have a feeling she might be special. And you need someone, Collin Do you think I should?"

" Yes. I do I have a feeling about her Edward can you read her thoughts?"

`"Yes she is thinking make me one of you I really want it but if we do we have to hurry. Bella's shield is the only thing keeping her alive."

The next thing I knew I felt a sharp pain in my arm then all went blank. I felt suddenly like I had been thrown into a machine slicing at me all over. I could not describe such a pain. It tore through me lke nothing else and I knew I must be dying. Ten all went blank.

I woke up to a room full of beautiful faces. They stared back at me.

" Where am I?" I questioned?

" Hi dear my name is Carlisle I just saved you'r life but unfortunately you are now a vampire." I nodded. I understood. I now knew what the fire feeling in my throat was. I was thirsty. But something was keeping me calm.

" Who are all of you?" I asked

" Hi Maria glad to see you're awake, well I am Carlisle I would be your father figure if you choose to stay with us. This is Esme, my wife. This is my adopted vampire children. Emmet and Rosalie who are married a few timed over might I add," he chuckled then continued, "This is Alice and Jasper that's Edward and Bella. And our newest addition besides you is Collin."

I noticed a boy with very dim red eyes step out from the group. He was beautiful He had straight Blond hair and a gorgeous face. He smiled at me and revealed a wonderful and radiant set of teeth I smiled back and got up off the bed I was laying in.

I gave each of them a hug. And ignored their surprised faces.

"Thank you for saving me I do not regret this life. I'm sure I would be used to it. And of course I will stay with you. I already feel as if your family."

" O that's great maybe you will come shopping with me Bella refuses to let me do anything to her she like jeans and a t-shirt.

_And whats so bad about that?_ I derected my thoughts at Bella knowing she could not hear me.

_I'm sure he must feel alone_ , I thought about Collin.

_I am it is a little awkward having this many people in love around me._

" WHOA!" Edward erupted. "Did you to just have a conversation in your thoughts?"

"We did?" I was confused I thought we were talking out load.

"Maria," Edward instructed, " direct a thought towards me and I will reply tell me if you can hear it."

_This is weird_

_I agree._

"I heard it you said I agree. But wait I directed a a thought at Bella and she didn't hear anything." Edward laughed.

"Bella is our little shield I would hate to see how the Volturi are gonna feel once they figure out we can talk in out thoughts withought them hearing."

" I don't think that matters now I am sure Maria is thirsty would you like to come hunting with me Maria ?"Collin asked

" I think you will have to teach me."

" Don't worry it comes easy I learned pretty fast" Bella encouraged me. I noded and headed Collin out the room.

" I am missing a lot"

" Don't worry I will explain after we hunt I will take you to a special place of mine and tell you everything you need to know."

_Thanks_

_No problem_

We headed off for my first hunt as a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Hunting was like nothing new I had ever done before. It came so easy. We had gone so deep into the forest so I wouldn't be tempted to Eat a human if one came to near.

"Are you ready to go Maria?" Collin asked. I still had a fiery feeling in my throat. But I figured the only way that would go away is if I drank human blood. And I definitely did not want to that.

" Ya lets go. I want you to show me this secret place of yours!" He nodded and then took off. I followed behind him quikly. He was a very good runner. I knew we wouldn't be able to have a conversation while running so I started a conversation him in my head,

_You are a very good runner_

_Not as good as Edward_ was his reply

_Well I am having trouble keeping up with you_

I heard him chuckle from ahead of me. He stopped all of the sudden. And I noticed we were in a meadow. It was beautiful. Today happened to be sunny and I was amazed as his skin sparkled. I looked down at my own and noticed the same thing.

" It's beautiful Collin!" I gushed.

" This is were Bella and Edward went when they wanted to be alone. But I like t because it is quite. Lets sit I am sure you have a lot of questions."

" Oh yes I do."

" Ask away dear Maria." Collin answered. He smiled and I relized I loved that smile it was perfect.

" Okay what's with this whole gift thing?"

" Well you are not the only one. Edward can read peoples thoughts and Alice can see the future. Bella is the most amazing, she is a shield she can protect us from any attack on the mind. And apparently you can have a conversation in your head only with people you direct your thoughts at. So everyone can't hear your thoughts, except Edward of course." He stopped and stared at me,

"Wow. How long have you been a vampire?"

"About half a year, I was changed right after the Volturi showed up. And in case you're wondering who they are, they are like our vampire leaders. They are the biggest vampire family, although we are catching up to them, especially if you stay. Anyway I had a pretty hard time ignoring my thirst. I considered leaving several times, but something made me stay."

"Okay so why am I not wanting to run and kill some humans right now?" I asked

" Well Bella hasn't killed one human and that surprised them. Maybe you are like her just really strong minded. Is there anything else you would like to know?"

" Ya tell me about your family and my new one." He seemed please by the words at the end.

"Well I would have to say Bella and Edward are the most pleasing to be around. They are so in love. Bella was changed a month before me. They have a child. Bella conceived when she was still human and it would have killed her if Edward had not changed her. They had fell in love with Edward as a vampire and Bella as a human. There story is quite remarkable but to long to tell. They do still have the child her name is Renesmee. They just kept her away from you just incase because she has human blood and a beating heart. But she prefers to drink blood."

"Is that normal?" I questioned.

"Umm no actually she is one of only two of her kind. Oh and she has a lover." He chuckled. "A were wolf named Jacob. And yes were wolves are are real and Bella, for some reason, enjoys their company. He has never done anything to hurt us nor has his pack." I was struggling with all of this. So I decide to stop with my own questioning and let him ask me some. " Is there something else Maria?"

"Well yes a little more, actually a lot more but it is only fair for you to ask me some questions."

"Ok are you going to miss anything from your previos life?"

" Well I can't say I would actually. I was an foster child in a home were I was beaten and rarely fed. So I wasn't that worried. The only time I had fun was when I could go over to my friend Alison's house and hang out with her. But other than that I was not that worried to die. I know that sounds bad but it's true."

" It does not sound bad. I actually asked to be changed. I was at the hospital and I accidently over heard conversation between Alice and Jasper. And they mentioned hunting animals instead of humans. And then said something about changing Bella. I wasn't sure what they were talking about but I wanted it. My younger six year old sister had just died some drunk guy drove by and shot her. I was so upset. I went to Carlisle and told him either change me or I would kill myself. I have to admit it was very painful but not as bad as the loss of my sister. And I figured I would be just as lonely as a vampire as I was here but I met you and I hope we will be friends." His solem face turned into a bright smile.

' We will definatley be friends."

"Good we should probably go they are probably thinking you murdered a whole city." We got up and before we stated running he said, "Hey think something at me while we are running"

With that he was gone. I took off after him and focused my thoughts towards him.

_Ummm chickens_

_Thank you_

_For what?_

_For everything for changing and for giving me some one. I just have a feeling about you Maria I just wanted to think you._

_Your very welcome and I feel the same way_

_There is much much more I will have to tell you would you like to meet in my room tonight and I will excplain all your other questions you might have. I mean we don't sleep._

_I would love to_ and with that I cut off and ran in silence a few paces behind him on my way to really get to know my new family.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Of my new life

As soon as we got home Alice and Bella showed me my room. They led me up the winding stair case and into a huge room.

"Oh you are going to love it here Maris, you are right across the hall from me and you can come over anytime to talk or do hair or go shopping. This is Edwards old room, but him and Bella have there own cottage in the woods." Alice said as I sat down on my bed.

Thank you very much you are all so sweet. And thanks so much Bella for the close, I know I wont get my old ones back."

"Oh no problem, Maria, I have plenty. Before I was changed some fashion monster threw up in my closet giving me way more than I need." She said and gave Alice a little push.

"Ya if only you would were some of it. Well I need to go shopping I have some great ideas for close on Maria and I want to go pick some out. I would take you along but you need to get settled. Oh and why I am gone try throwing a thougth my way. I want to see if you have long distance channeling. See you guys." And with that she was out the door.

Bella joined me on my bed. "So Maria any questions? I know this can be over welming. It was for me and I had human time to get used to it.I am sure Collin answered some questions while you were hunting. But I am positive you have more."

"Oh ya I have plenty. Like ummm why do you have beds if you don't sleep?"

"Well I could tell you why Bella and Edward have a bed." Emmet said appearing in the doorway

"Emmet go away we wernt asking you" Bella said jokinly to Emmet.

"Hey I just came to introduce myself to my new sister. Hey I am Emmet." He said looking at me. He was huge and bulky and had a big smile across his face. "Well I will talk to you all later. Hey Bella can I still Edward to go hunting. I am in the mood for a grizly bear."

"Sure you boys have fun." He walked out of the room.

"Ok well that is embarrassing enough one of the reasons why we have beds. But also in case we have a surprise vistor. It wouls be kind of weirs going to a house that has no beds or kitchen supplies. We have everything we need to be put off as an American family."

"Oh I guess that does make sense. So this is going to sound weird but what are the relationships in this house it seems everyone has a conection and do people not find that weird?" She giggled.

"Well we are supposed to be adopted, but my dad knows kind of what is going on but not entirely. But we each have a partner except you and Collin wich I am hopeing might not last long. He has been so lonely I guess that must have been how Edward felt when he was alone. But obviously by what Emmet said Edward and I. And then there is Rosalie and Emmet. I am not totally sure what Rosalie thinks of you. I havn't asked Edward yet. But It would have to be more than me because you had no other choice but to die when I kind of did. And then there is Alice and Jasper. There story is quite remarkable you should ask them to tell you sometimt."

"Collin said the same thing about yours and Edwards story."

" Wel ours is interesting. I will tell you about it later."

" Well do you all have the same last name I mean at all?"

"Well mine is legally Cullen now since I got married before I changed. Rosalie, Jasper, and Collin are al Hale. The rest are Cullen."

"Oh okay that makes since I guess."

"It is very confusing. Do not worry you will get the hang of it. You came at the perfect time. In about a 3 months we are moving somewere else so Edward and I can go to college and Emmet and Rosalie are going to get marries _again_ and Alice, Jasper, Collin, and you are going to be seniors, though you look a little young for it but it will do fine."

There was a knock on the outside of the door and Edward stepped in.

"Hey sweety I am going hunting with Emmet and Jasper would you or Maria like to come."

"No but take Renessmee she needs to go I went this morning and couldn't bare to wake her."

"Ok I will have to pry her from Jacob. What about you Maria? I think Roslie is joining us."

I did not know what I should do. I did not even know if she liked me.

"She likes you a whole lot more than Bella" He chuckled

"Oh well I went hunting with Collin this morning and I am full."

"Wow a new born is never full ok well I will see you later." He walked towards us and gave Bella a kiss on the head.

"What time is it?" I asked

" A little after 10 at night why?"

"What do you do at night, and how in the world did Alice go shopping this late?"

"Oh well at night we learn stuff and for you right now you its black Friday shops are open till late."

"I am upset now I will not be able to have a child or become a teacher or do any of my dreams but this Is better than my life before."

"Yes I know Edward told me. You are all over Collins thoughts, as he is all over yours." If I could have I would've blushed.

"So is my last name Cullen?"

"Yes especially if you are with Collin." She added.

"Well I better go spend time with Nessie. Tomorrow I want you to meet her. I trust you and so does Jasper. And Jacob would like to meet to see if he approves. Don't worry he stinks but he's a big puppy dog."

"Ok I better go and meet Collin thank you for talking to me I feel like a new student in a brand new school."

"Feel free to talk to me anytime. Just send a warning into Edwards head first if you don't mind. And I am sure the same offer is up for Alice."

"Thanks." And with that she gave me a hug and glided out into the hallway.

I got up and headed to meet Collin.

**A/N: OK GUYS. Really sory if this bored you to tears. I just had to put this info in here with the last names and everything because if I didn't it would have confused me and probably you. Because Collin Cullen does not sound good so its Collin Hale. Oh and I know you are tired of just talking. I promise I will have something really kewl happen in next chapter. So I hope you like it. REVIEW PLEASE.**


End file.
